Spilled Beans, Pinkie Promises and Crazy Careers
by ChlocaCola
Summary: 'What I'm trying to say is that me and you're father are actually-' 'Spies.' As James would say, the beans were officially spilled. 'But what if I want to dye my hair pink and join a pop group.' Cammie and Zach decide to tell their precious children the truth about their careers-that they're actually spies. But it turns out delivering the news is harder than they thought. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: This is my second story! I'm halfway through writing a multi-chapter story but this is my first One-Shot. It's a Zammie, but it's more of a family story, not a romance. It's meant to be humorous, but sorry if it fails. Anyway, have a quick read then leave a review please!**

**Disclaimer: I'm very proud to own Gallagher Girls and-oh wait. I don't.**

* * *

There comes a time in every spy's life where the lies will finally catch up with them and some way or another, the truth that they attempted to conceal will be revealed.

Zach learnt this the hard way.

After all, two of his best kept secrets had been exposed to the girl he loved on the same night.

First, she found out that he'd been trained to be a monster at Blackthorne Institute for _Assassins_. After that she discovered he'd had been born and raised by a monster that goes by the name of Catherine Goode.

So yeah, it was pretty eventful.

Maybe that's why he and Cammie decided to tell their children about the family business as soon as they would understand the importance to keep it a secret.

Long and hard they'd discussed the matter, wondering whether they should drag their beloved kids into the life of a spy. Because although they were expected to become successful legacies and achieve the high standards of the family name, the parents weren't fully prepared to put their children in the danger that came with being a skilled operative.

But finally-and they kind of knew the answer all along-they came to the conclusion that James and Jennifer should also enrol at spy schools.

Because if any bad guys _dared_ and somehow managed to kidnap their kids all because their parents were Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan, they should at least be able to protect themselves and each other.

So it was decided. And today, the truth would be revealed.

It was best to do so before the kids could start becoming suspicious of why Cammie had to miss the Christmas concert _again _and if Zach came home from his 'business trip' with a cut or scar, how it managed to heal so quickly (Dr Fibs SkinAgain was _really _quite effective.)

Settling down at a round oak table in the dining area, Zach motioned for Cammie to start but in return she just looked expectantly at him.

Zach and Cammie both sighed, neither of them knowing how to start.

'Hurry up, guys,' James moaned, 'I have soccer practice soon and I want to finish level twenty-four on the xbox before I go.' James, the oldest child, was ten, and in two years he might be packing up to head to Blackthorne.

Zach was wary about this, shuddering as he recalled all the vicious memories from that school. But Joe had changed it, and now it was similar to the Gallagher Academy. The institute had a different setting and attendee's, but the same motives and goals.

Cammie took a deep breath before starting, 'Guys, you know how me and Daddy are sometimes really busy and are away a lot-'

'Yeah, you missed my Christmas concert!' Jennifer's voice had a slight lisp, considering she'd recently lost her front baby teeth. 'I played the angel.'

'Well, she didn't miss anything there.' Zach stroked his eight year old daughter's curly blonde locks, 'you're always an angel, angel.' Jenny beamed at her father, staring up at him with identical eyes.

The same as Catherine's as well.

No, don't think of a devil while you're looking at you're sweet angel, Zach told himself.

James coughed and signalled for the conversation to roll on, so Cammie paused again before saying, 'so, you're parents have a little-'

'Little?' Zach butted in.

'Not helping.' Cammie replied under her breathe. Maybe they should have planned a script. This situation was harder than expected.

Cammie continued slowly, 'there's something we haven't been telling you.'

'Oh my god, are we adopted?' James blurted, leaning forwards.

'No, no. Of course not.' The adults rushed to say.

'Do I have a long-lost twin sister?' Jenny enquired. 'Because I watched this movie the other week, and there was this girl and she went on holiday and-'

'You don't have a sister, angel.'

The kids shut up for once, and Zach looked at Cammie to continue.

'You might be a little shocked, and maybe you won't believe us at first, but you have ages to process this.'

'Spill the beans already.' James mumbled.

Cammie looked at her bored-looking son and distracted-looking daughter before adding, 'what I'm trying to say is that me and you're father are actually-'

'Spies,' Zach finished for her, pointing to himself with one hand and Cammie with the other.

As James would say, the _beans_ were officially _spilled_.

Jenny had a perplexed look carved into her pretty features, but James seemed ecstatic as he pumped one hand in the air and exclaimed, 'Kerching!'

James's brown hair fell into his sparkling blue eyes as he rambled, 'Michael _always_ goes on about how his dad works in his sweet shop so he always brings home the cool stuff to taste, but when he hears that my parents are _spies_, he won't be able to brag anymore!'

'Wait, you don't understand-' Cammie began, wishing she'd explained that this _secret_ was to be kept _secret_ before they'd actually revealed the _secret_. But James was in a world of his own.

'I can imagine his face.' James laughed.

'Well you see James, the thing is-' Cammie tried again, but her son was already on his feet, heading for the door.

'At soccer practice I'll declare it to the whole team!' He seemed smug as he strolled off, but Zach grabbed him and plonked him back on his seat as if he were a rag doll.

'You're not allowed to tell anyone, kid.' Zach stated simply.

James's smirk was wiped off his face and he moaned, 'but what's the point in having an _amazing _job if you can't tell anyone you have that _amazing_ job?'

'It's classified, baby,' Cammie replied, a bit worried by James's response. What if the truth accidently slipped out of his mouth. That would definitely cause a national incident. 'Promise you'll keep the secret?'

James paused.

Cammie's voice held the stern tone of a parent as she added, 'we have special tea methods to help you forget.'

Another pause.

Cammie added, 'and i'll take your xbox off you for life.'

'Ok, okay.' James held up his hands in surrender, 'I pinkie swear.'

Zach began speaking. 'James, if you want to follow our footsteps and become a spy-'

'Hell yeah!'

Zach continued as if he hadn't heard his oldest child's outburst, 'then you will attend Blackthorne Institute for Elite Young Men in two years. At that school you will learn the skills of and hopefully become a successful Covert Operative-'

'What about me?' Jenny asked impatiently, the knowledge eventually processed and understood.

'When you're twelve you go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.' Cammie answered, eyes bright as her daughter crawled onto her lap.

'But what if I want to dye my hair pink and join a pop group.'

Cammie's smile fell slightly, disappointed with her daughter's response.

'Well, you don't have to become a spy but-'

Cammie didn't even get to complete her sentence because Jenny was rattling off crazy and unrealistic career choices, 'or an aeroplane driver, then I could jump out and eat a cloud! What about a monkey trainer. I've always wanted to be a cowgirl as well!'

When Cammie had been nine, she'd been told of her parent's true career and she'd been excited and determined to become a brilliant Covert Operative. But the thought of becoming a spy seemed to have evaporated from Jennifer's mind as she said, 'or I could be Cinderella!'

This was going to be more difficult than expected.

Meanwhile, Zach and James had shuffled their chairs closer to each other and Zach had begun to explain a few aspects of becoming a spy.

'You'll be trained CoveOps by Joe Solo-'

'Joe is a spy too!' James exclaimed, before adding as an afterthought, 'who else is?'

'Well, Abby teaches CoveOps at Gallagher-'

'I always suspected something about her,' James said, shaking his head, 'she played baseball to well to be a _normal_ girl.'

Zach didn't mention the fact that nothing about Gallagher Girls was normal and continued. 'Rachel is the headmistress of-'

'There seems to be a pattern emerging here, are the whole unconventional family spies?' James guessed, and Zach nodded. 'Townsend?' Another nod. 'The Baxter's?'

'Yep.' Zach said, popping the 'p.'

'Well, surely Liz can't be. She can't even open the cap off a lucozade bottle.'

Zach tapped his temple and stated, 'Brainy.'

'Of course,' James muttered, as if he should have known better.

'And you're correct if you've already assumed Macey is part of our little classified group as well.'

'Doesn't she get worried about her nails though?' James wondered aloud.

'Oh,' Zach replied, 'those nails are her most dangerous weapon.' Seriously.

James shuddered. 'This conversation would have been a lot quicker if you had just said 'all the people who come for Christmas dinner,' Dad.'

'Yeah, but you're reactions are funny.' Zach justified, smirking in amusement.

'So,' James continued, wanting more knowledge, 'what exactly is it like at this 'Blackthorne Institute.' James said the schools name as if trying it on for size.

'Well,' Zach hesitated, 'it's changed a lot since I attended.' He tried to sound cool, not wanting to let his son know just how much things were different.

Becoming aware of the near-by conversation, Zach turned towards the two most important girls in his life and breathed a laugh.

Cammie had a priceless expression on her face as she watched her daughter list countless careers that got crazier and crazier.

'Wouldn't it be amazing to be an elephant rider, though?' Jenny cried, her voice taking on a dreamy quality, 'I've kind of wanted to be a turtle every now and then as well.'

Cammie stifled a laugh as she replied, 'you can't just become a turtle.'

'Why not?' Jenny asked, confused and annoyed that she couldn't become one of her favourite animals.

'Some things just don't have explanations…' Cammie said, not finishing with the words _that you have clearance to hear_.

'So…you're verdicts.' Zach asked, slightly nervous about the outcome. He really wanted his treasured children to be able to protect themselves from all the evils in the world.

'Sure,' James answered calmly. 'Everyone knows spies get all the hot chicks.'

Zach laughed and Cammie thought, one down, one to go.

Jennifer sighed, placing her middle and fore-finger on her chin.

'Spy…' Jenny said the word slowly, tasting it on her tongue.

As she considered the career, James clicked his tongue rhythmically inside his mouth and Cammie and Zach leaned towards their daughter in anticipation.

'Hmmm…' She hesitated before smiling sweetly and saying, 'I guess it could work.'

Cammie and Zach's expressions glowed while they wrapped their arms around their children, feeling the thick excitement and prospection in the atmosphere.

James wiped away the kiss that Cammie placed on his cheek, mumbling, 'Ew, gross.'

Cammie rolled her eyes, but couldn't supress her smile.

Finally, the paths had been chosen and they could start looking forward to and planning for the future.

All silly questions were finally over as the family sat down in comfortable silence, letting this new information wash over them.

Or that's what they thought before James jumped up and shouted, 'Wait! Does this mean I get to meet James Bond!?'

* * *

**Did you like? Did it make you smile, even just a little bit?**

**Favourite quote?**

**If you could, i'd love it if you left a review with praise or advice or whatever floats your boat!**

**Also, if you check out and review my other story, Immortal Love, then i'll buy you ice cream.**

**~ChlocaCola**


End file.
